This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An engine may include a hydraulically actuated valve lift mechanism that varies valve opening based on pressurized oil provided to the valve lift mechanism. Air trapped within the pressurized oil may increase the response time required to switch between lift modes.